charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sara (Mermaid Melody)
Sara was the mermaid princess of the Indian Ocean and Seira's predecessor. seven years ago, Sara developed a relationship with Taro Mitsuki, but when she thought that Taro broke up with her, her pearl went crazy and destroyed Coco and her kingdom. It later pointed out that the tidal wave that killed Kaito's adoptive parents was also caused by Sara. Personality Before Sara became the Black Mermaid Princess, she seems very caring and loving, considering her relationship with Taro Mitsuki. After Taro had left her, she let her pearl go crazy and destroyed her kingdom out of her anger of her job being a mermaid princess. She then followed the belief that hatred was on her side and that love was nothing but something that would cause pain later on. Sara has several conflicting feelings between Gaito and Taro. While Gaito could give her almost everything she desires, including the world. Taro, on the other hand, gave her love and happiness through her singing and his piano, which created a special melody of their relationship. Appearance *'Human Form': Sara has body-length orange hair, orange eyes, and a noticable line above her lips . She had only been seen wearing a long floor-length beige dress with a brown sash and orange knot around her waist and she wore a dark brown choker and orange earrings. *'As the Black Mermaid Princess': When she was the Black Mermaid Princess, her hair was black and she usually wore a cloak that covered her eyes. Her eyes remained orange and she didn't wear her pendant around her neck like the other Mermaid Princesses. *'Mermaid Form': As the Orange Mermaid Princess, nothing changed except that she wore an orange-shell bra and she has an orange tail. Her pendant is also around her neck. As the Black Mermaid Princess, she wore a black shell-bra and had a black tail. *'Idol Form': Sara had only been seen in her idol form once during the entire Pichi Pichi Pitch series. She wore long orange dress with yellow trim and frills at the edge of her dress. Her gloves and shoes are also orange with yellow trim and frills at the ends. Unlike most of the mermaids, the only accessory she gains is her microphone. Powers Among the Mermaid Princesses, Sara is known to be the most powerful due to the combined power of her hatred and status as a Mermaid Princess. Thus she is apparently to be the oldest of the mermaid princess. Trivia *Sara means "Princess" *Sara stands for the color orange of the rainbow. Category:Anime Category:Aquatic characters Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Manga Category:Villain's Crush Category:Revived characters Category:In love Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Mermaid Category:Singing characters Category:Sing characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroines Category:TV characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:TV Show villains Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Orange Hair Category:Orange Category:Black Category:Black Hair Category:Orange eyes Category:Mermaid Melody characters Category:Dark Forms Category:Teenagers Category:Characters voiced by Kana Ueda Category:Lust Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Perverts Category:Attractive Female Category:Rapist Category:Femme Fatale